


Моя Марла Зингер

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Detective, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Чем славится Готэм?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1) для того, чтобы иметь представление о [стиле и прикиде Джима](https://66.media.tumblr.com/309bf87137d6110aa165954f0daf70b8/tumblr_o6opmgl1yO1t0qyojo1_500.gif);  
> 2) Марла Зингер — героиня романа Ч. Паланика "Бойцовский клуб", с которой рассказчик познакомился в группе поддержки неизлечимо больных людей. Она видела, как он странно себя ведёт, но не замечала его раздвоения личности.

Суда Сов остерегайтесь вы,  
Что управляют Готэмом в тени,  
За толщей камня, извести.  
Наблюдают за вами всё время они,  
В работе вы или в любви.  
О них ты даже не шепчи  
Или окажешься без головы.  
_Бэтмен. Суд Сов_

Внешне, пожалуй, Харви Буллок не внушал доверия. Наоборот, он предпочитал отпугивать от себя людей фетровыми шляпами и колючей щетиной. О таких, как Харви, люди обычно говорят «слил свою лучшую жизнь в унитаз». И спорить с этим — значит, не смотреть правде в глаза.

Харви Буллок спился по причине, которую ему приходилось озвучивать раз в неделю, на вечернем собрании анонимных алкоголиков — работа была нервная. Без выпивки сложно было мыслить рационально, будучи детективом полиции Готэма. Мертвецы воскресают, мэр в прямом эфире видит призраков, маленькие рыжие девочки за короткое мгновение вырастают красивыми женщинами, а рыжие мальчики с хохотом приставляют ножи к горлам своих заложников. 

Бурбон был для Харви святой водой, бары после службы — церковью, а неоновые вывески дешёвых борделей хранились в его памяти, будто Евангелие. Без преувеличений. 

Харви далеко зашёл. Поэтому один добропорядочный умник из отдела особо опасных преступлений настучал на него шефу. Хоть Буллоку и не открыли имя того, кто его сдал, он точно знал, что это был Альварас. В тот день Харви навсегда попрощался с жетоном департамента полиции Готэма.

А ещё он был одинок. И как все одинокие люди, он отрицал это. Увольнение послужило ему горьким поводом начать новую жизнь. Изменить свой образ жизни. 

Вот почему собрания анонимных алкоголиков нужны были Харви. Они успешно помогали ему бороться с зависимостью…

_Первоначально._

Харви был в завязке уже два месяца. Этим вечером ему собирались вручить специальный значок, подтверждающий его достижение. Этим вечером грудь Харви должны были проткнуть круглым значком с дурацким слоганом, типа «Сохраняй спокойствие и будь трезвым» или «Не сворачивай с сухого пути». 

Не думайте, что что-то сорвалось, что Буллоку не хватило значка, что он не заслужил поощрения. Просто в момент церемонии «награждения», когда руководитель собрания подался к Харви, чтобы закрепить значок, дверь комнаты со скрипом приоткрылась, и внутрь прошмыгнул светловолосый мужчина. Буллок видел его впервые. Короткая стрижка, чёрный костюм. Пара верхних пуговиц рубашки расстёгнута. 

Харви уже плевал на значок «трезвости». Теперь он желал сорвать его. 

_Погибель_ Харви звали Джим Гордон. И он не был алкоголиком. Буллок понял это сразу. Позже Джим сам признался ему.

— Зачем же ты пришёл на собрание? — спросил у него Харви. 

Сигарета тлела между пальцев Гордона. Он вообще часто курил и совершенно не берёг себя.

— Хотел быть услышанным, — ответил Джим, поднося сигарету ко рту.

— А как же исповеди? — Буллок отмахнулся от дыма, выпущенного в свой адрес. 

— Брось, Харв, — они уже порядочно были приятелями к этой беседе, так что подобная фамильярность не вызывала удивления, — в Готэме люди не молятся по-настоящему. Они _мертвы_. Их квартиры — _гробы_. Никакого сочувствия, Харв… Хороших людей убивают в переулках, и никто не ищет виновника. Готэм мёртв. Им правят костлявые птицы из подземелий…

— А ты, значит, _живой_ и хочешь высказаться? 

Гордон потушил сигарету и внимательно посмотрел на Харви.

— Собрания — полная хрень, на самом деле. Надо переходить на новый уровень. 

Джим тоже был одинок. Он искал в Харви поддержку. Как-то вышло само собой, что они вцепились друг в друга взглядами на том собрании и, не понимая один другого, чувствовали хрупкую симпатию, которая не обсуждалась, но являлась взаимной.

Шли недели, а Харви не понимал философии Джима. 

Шли недели, а Гордон и в самом деле перестал ходить на собрания. Харви стал прятать значки «трезвости» в кармане.

Шли недели, и Джим начал посещать группы поддержки больных раком. Это, по его словам, делало его живым. Он был словно феникс. Всё вокруг обращалось в пепел, рак уничтожал всех, но Джим возрождался. Однажды Харви пошёл с ним. 

— Что скажешь, Харв, — обратился к нему после Гордон, — _такой_ ты представлял боль? Сравнится ли их боль с твоим пьянством?

Шли недели, а Харви не понимал философии Джима. 

_На трезвую голову._

И вот Гордон пригласил его домой. Серые стены, пыль на опущенных фотографиях в рамках, плесень в холодильнике. Джим давно не принимал гостей. 

— У тебя уютное гнездышко, — выдал Харви клишированную шутку, не снимая шляпы. Он вообще редко её снимал.

Джим не оценил юмора. Джим серьёзно коснулся его локтя и сказал:

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе, что _нам_ удалось нарыть за эти два года…

Чем славится Готэм? Я скажу вам, чем. 

Аллеей преступлений. 

Детишками, что поклоняются мёртвому мальчику-убийце с живым огнём в волосах. 

Птицами, тайно стоящими у власти. 

Лечебницей, где на досуге устраиваются чудовищные бунты. 

Хреновой бейсбольной командой. 

И, конечно, убийством Уэйнов, делом, которое никогда не закрывается, папкой, которая на постоянной основе служит готэмским копам подставкой для кофе.

Джим показывает Харви стенд во всю стену. Показывает газетные вырезки, фотографии с места убийства Уэйнов, портрет подозреваемого, Спички Мэлоуна, копии отчётов криминалистов, показания единственного свидетеля — Селины Кайл, статьи об экспериментах в «Индиан Хилл» и многое другое, о чём Харви слышал мельком в участке.

— Откуда у тебя эта информация? — интересуется Буллок, забираясь пальцами под шляпу, чтобы почесать затылок. — Есть друзья в полиции?

— Были, — отрезает Гордон хмуро. — Это не имеет значения. _Мы_ выяснили, кто стоит за убийством Томаса и Марты Уэйн.

— Теория заговора? — критично предполагает Харви. 

Джим трёт переносицу, закатывает рукава рубашки и синевой глаз зрительно долбит Буллока. Джим не смеётся. Он говорит, что есть организация, _Суд Сов_. Она тайно контролирует Готэм. Джим говорит, Совы держат власть над городом из поколения в поколение.

Харви не верит. Он хочет напиться и попутно споить Джима. Ведь Гордон — хороший парень. Только с придурью в голове. 

А потом Буллок знакомится с _ними_. С дворецким и богатым мальчиком. Это те, с кем Джим два чёртовых года выдвигал безумные теории о Совах.

Брюс Уэйн и Альфред Пенниуорт.

У троицы нет весомых доказательств, да и какие могут быть доказательства против того, чего не может существовать, верно?

Харви обжигает чаем бороду, когда Брюс, пользуясь тем, что Гордон отлучился на поиски уборной, резко меняет «совиную» тему с целью пошептаться о Джиме.

— Вы его Марла Зингер, — заявляет Уэйн смело.

— Кто-кто? 

Брюс подходит к книжному стеллажу в кабинете своего отца, находит нужную книгу и вручает её Харви.

 _«Бойцовский клуб»_.

Буллок жертвует ночью, дабы прочесть роман. Утром он бомбит дверь квартиры друга с фразой:

— Джим! Нельзя принимать какую-то книжонку близко к сердцу!

Харви не верит. Он думает — Джим романтик. А Джим хватает его за затылок, сталкивая их обоих лбами, и как всегда, не оценивает его юмор.

— Харв, — выдыхает Гордон. — Пожалуйста. Верь мне. Совы существуют. Это не просто детская считалка…

Буллок устало качает головой.

— Друг, ты зачитался. Ещё и пацана Уэйна надоумил…

— Нет, погоди, они знают, что мы копаем. Они охотятся на нас.

Харви замечает паранойю в его глазах. 

_Уж не сбежал ли Джим из Аркхэма?_

Марла Зингер смотрит сквозь Гордона. Проводит ладонью по щеке. Лучше не потакать больному в его фантазиях. 

Джим уверяет, что Готэм болен. Харви уверяет, что болен Джим. 

— Они послали за мной Когтя, — шепчет Гордон. Буллок заранее видит в этом катастрофу. 

Харви больше не коп, он пропил свои полномочия. И гражданский долг он тоже пропил. Харви буквально живёт в квартире Джима, который лихорадочно чистит оружие, готовясь к вторжению наёмного убийцы Сов. 

Опущенные рамки с фотографиями в гостиной не дают Буллоку покоя, и он решает посмотреть на них одним глазком. На всех изображена красивая женщина, смутно ему знакомая… Харви щурится, вытирает пыль со стекла рамки. Да, он узнаёт эту женщину. 

_Доктор Лесли Томпкинс._

Она консультировала полицию какое-то время. Все копы в департаменте мечтали пригласить её на свидание. Харви не был исключением. 

_Томпкинс пропала вслед за своим женихом Марио. Никаких улик в этом деле._

Буллок тогда спился окончательно. Ему поручили вести расследование. Тупик — вот что он обнаружил. Сплошной тупик. Ни зацепки. А сейчас перед ним несколько фото Лесли, и красуются они на полке Гордона.

— Эй, Джимбо, — голос Харви хрипит. Его друг на кухне собирает и разбирает пистолет.

— Да? — Джим является в гостиную на его зов.

— Ты был знаком с Лесли Томпкинс?

Гордон не теряется. Буллок обращает внимание, что пистолет в его руке собран.

— Мы собирались пожениться. Это грустная история.

— Так расскажи мне её, — просит дружеским тоном Харви. — Ты же хочешь быть услышанным. Или ты наплёл мне всю ту чушь специально?

— Харв… 

— Нет, Джим, ты мне врал. На собрание ты пришёл не случайно. Ты пришёл из-за меня. 

Пистолет в руке Джима целится Харви в голову. 

— Я занимался исчезновением доктора Томпкинс, — Буллок послушно поднимает руки вверх. Главное, не дёргаться. — Что ты с ней сделал? Что ты сделал с Марио?

— Мы с Ли собрались пожениться, — повторяет Гордон. 

— Но она выбрала Марио, да, приятель? 

— Марио был опасен. Он работал на Сов. 

Буллок поднимает глаза к полям шляпы. 

— Джим, дружище, мне жаль, но ты походу спятил. 

Рука Гордона не дрожит. Он привык убивать, а Харви ослеп от выпивки и собраний анонимных алкоголиков. Гордон прав. _Никакого сочувствия…_

— Они придут и за тобой, Харв. Я не могу этого допустить. Прости.

Стены ёжатся от звука выстрела. 

— Прости.

Марла Зингер шумно падает на пол со значком «трезвости» в кармане. Она ничего не предотвратила. Даже отказывалась прислушиваться. 

Марла Зингер словила пулю.

Погибель Харви Буллока звали Джим Гордон. И он не был алкоголиком. 

Чем славится Готэм?

Птицами во главе тайного суда. Ибо все будут осуждены. 

Трепещите.


End file.
